Portal: Humans To Soul Reapers
by AirLyn
Summary: The gang decides to go to Japan for another vacation but this time they get sent to the Bleach world by Obaasan; what a crazy adventure this will be. Couples: Hitsugaya/OC/Ichigo, Byakuya/OC, Renji/OC, Izuru/OC, Gin/OC, Hisagi/OC, Yumichika/OC, Matsumoto/OC [maybe], Soifon/OC, Kenpachi/OC [maybe], Shinji/OC, Ukitake/Shunsui


**Notice:** This story takes place a year after Portal: Humans To Ninjas

**[Quick Le Info About Le Characters]**

Lyn has long blond hair and blue eyes; she is 13. She was one of the people that went to the Naruto world. She's likes to call Serena, Yuki, and is the leader of her friends/my oc. She's wearing a long sleeve white shirt with orange strips, jeans, and black pumas.

Serena has long black hair and dark blue eyes; she is 13. Out of everyone here she's closes with Lyn who she likes Aki. She's wearing a long sleeve black shirt with blue strips, jeans, a conical hat [Shunsui's hat], and white pumas.

Yuso has long red hair she keeps in a ponytail and red eyes; she is 13 and Japanese. She was one of the people that went to the Naruto world. Serena, Lyn, and her make a pretty cool trio. She's wearing a red T-shirt, jeans, and navy blue sneakers.

Kana has short blond hair and blue eyes; she is 13. She's the closes with Courtney so she tends to be with her the most. She's wearing a light blue T-shirt, black shorts, and only in her socks at the moment.

Kiko has short silver hair and silver eyes; she is 13. She can sometimes have a cold type personality and doesn't really get along with Lyn because she's a fox and Lyn's a wolf [not in the story]. She's wearing a white blouse, jeans, and white sneakers.

Courtney has long purple hair and purple eyes; she is 13. Kana is her best friend so she would do anything for her. She's wearing a dark purple T-shirt, black pants with a black jacket wrapped around her waist and black high tops.

Brunette [real name Angie] has short brown hair and blue eyes; she is 13. She is very rich having a house in about every country and state. She's wearing a pale blue tank top with a purple bedazzled tank top, jean capris, and purple high tops.

Derek has light brown hair [which he likes to wear a grey beanie cap over 24/7] and caramel eyes; he is 13 and the younger twin to one of my other oc Josh. He's wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a grey T-shirt over it, jeans, and grey shoes.

Daisuke has black spikeish hair and dark blue eyes; he is 13 and Japanese. He's a cool and cold guy who sometimes is more upbeat. He's wearing a black T-shirt, black cargo pants, spiked bracelets, and black ninja sandals.

Zenake has long black hair and dark green eyes; he is 13. She is Japanese and is originally from there as well. She's wearing a green T-shirt, black cargo pants, and small black winter like boots.

**[Story Start]**

"WHAT, YOU WANT TO GO WHERE AGAIN?!"

It was summer time again and the gang was at the park sitting at a table thinking of how to spend it when Zenake brought up the idea of going to Japan. Lyn though wasn't really up for that idea as much.

"Didn't we already go to Japan anyway" she said while playing Nintendo dogs on her DS.

"No, you guys, you and Yuso went there with the others last year! This time it will be different because it's this year and you'll be going with us this time!"

"Aren't you from Japan Zen?"

"Yeah, but I only lived there since I was 5 plus that doesn't mean anything" Zenake then started pouting "Come on Lyn it'll be fun"

"Not gonna lie, it sounds like it would be fun Aki" Serena said with a shrug.

Lyn sighed leaning her head back to look at everyone "What do you all think"

"I'd think it be awesome" Derek said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Fine we'll go-god dammit, you distracted me from Maxwell and he popped on our walk. I wish I knew how to clean this shit up"

"Alright let's go!"

**[The Next Day]**

This time around the gang didn't waist anytime. All yesterday they got all they need and set everything up. This morning, when it was still dark so around 4am, they had already got onto one of Brunette's jet; it was black with a red streak going all around with orange flames on it. So at the moment it was the middle of the day and they were on the plane making their way to Japan.

"Dude, which one should I get?"

"…Aren't they all cheese cakes?"

"Yeah, but each one has a distinct flavor" Kana frowned and Courtney sighed.

Kana and Courtney were in the food area of the plane at the Cheesecake Factory part because Kana wanted some. It was by the way her favorite dessert and food, she was like addicted to it.

Brunette walked by on her way to the passenger's area and looked at them eyebrow raised "How long have you guys been there now?"

Courtney checked her imaginary watch "About 25 minutes"

"She still can't decide?"

"Nope"

"Kana, why don't you get one of each?"

Kana gasped then smiled "That's a great idea. Can I have a slice of each flavor please?"

"Ok" the lady working there gave Kana a weird look then packed up 40 slices of cheesecake "here you go"

"Thanks dude"

Kana got a big box and place the cheesecake boxes inside then started making her way to the passenger's area carrying it with Courtney and Brunette following behind while sweat dropping.

"Dang, that's a lot of cheesecake" Derek said as he saw the box.

"True, but it's Kana" Daisuke said waking up from his nap removing his eye mask.

"Man Ichigo you suck" this was a little inside joke between them, whenever the gang watches Bleach and they talk about Ichigo the joke around by saying he's a terrible main character.

Speaking of watching Bleach, Lyn, Serena, and Yuso were sitting with each other watching Bleach movies.

"Yeah he really does" Yuso said.

"And who the hell is this imposter, there is only one HYORINMARU" Lyn shouted dramatically while standing making Kiko roll her eyes.

"Attention Miss Angie and friends, we are about to land in Japan" the flight captain announced.

It was about 27 minutes later that the jet landed in an open plain in Japan. The gang got off and entered into a limo to drive to their destination. But unlike their last year Japan vacation they weren't going to stay at a hotel in Japan but staying at one of Zenake's relative's house in Fukushima. It took them about 2 and a half hours to get there; they arrived around 5pm.

"Obaasan!" Zenake rushed out the limo greeting her grandma with a hug.

"Oh hello Zenake, wow, just look at you, you've grown so much" her grandma smiled "how are you?"

"Good, how bout you?"

"I've been fine thank you"

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here with you Obaasan" Lyn said bowing to her.

"It's my pleasure, I don't mind the company, now come on inside"

All 11 of them headed inside, Obaasan went off into the kitchen while Zenake showed everyone to their rooms they would be staying in.

"There are 4 extra rooms so 2 to a room while someone can come share with me in my room" she told them.

So Lyn and Serena shared a room, Kana and Courtney shared a room, Daisuke and Derek shared a room, Brunette and Yuso shared a room, and Kiko was staying with Zenake in her room. Once they placed their stuff and suitcases in their designated rooms then met up in the living room.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

…

"Rock band?" Kiko suggested.

"Hell yeah!"

So everybody decided to play Rock Band except for Lyn and Serena who continued to watch Bleach on Lyn's laptop. They continued doing this for about an hour when Zenake's grandma walked into the room.

"Dinner is all ready, come and eat" she told them.

They all paused what they were doing and rushed into the dining area. Zenake's grandma was heading back too but noticed Lyn's laptop _"So they enjoy the anime Bleach as well do they?"_

"Itadakimasu!"

**[Middle Of The Night]**

Zenake was in her room sleeping peacefully when there was a noise; she wasn't a light sleeper but she heard it. She woke up and noticed the Kiko was still asleep so she quietly tiptoed out of the room. She checked the other rooms to see the others were in there sleeping as well, so who was making the noise?

"Obaasan?" Zenake called out as she searched around the house. She made her way over to her room "Obaasan?" she peeked inside but she wasn't there either.

Zenake rushed back to the rooms and entered into the boys' room "Guys, hey guys wake up" she shook Derek and Daisuke's shoulders.

Derek yawned as he opened his eyes "What's up Zen?"

"It's my Obaasan; she's not in the house"

**[~~~~~]**

Zenake has gotten everyone awake and now they were standing out in the hall in their pajamas and slightly tired.

"So you searched everywhere and you didn't see her anywhere?" Kiko asked.

Zenake nodded "Mhm, I'm really worried yo"

"Relax, I'm sure your grandma is fine, she seems like a very experienced woman" Lyn said without a care.

"Aki!" Serena gave her a look.

Lyn dramatically sighed "Ok ok let's go look for Obaasan"

Derek gasped then smiled "I always wanted to say this. Alright gang, split up"

So everyone went off on their own checking every little corner of the house to see if they could find Obaasan.

"YO, OVER HERE" Yuso yelled throughout the house and the others came to where she was "look, the back door is open" she pointed out.

Slowly they walked outside to the backyard then headed into the forest area behind there.

"Hey I think I see light up ahead" Brunette said.

So they kept walking forward until they came to an open area in the forest where they saw what looks to be an opened senkaimon and…

"Obaasan!"

She smiled at them "It would seem you have found me"

"What the hell is that!? And…what the hell is that, that's all I can say" Lyn said.

"So you can see it then?" Obaasan asked.

"Yeah, it looks like a senkaimon like from Bleach" Derek said.

Obaasan nodded "That's right it is a Bleach senkaimon. I have heard about your experiences of going to the Naruto world and thought that maybe you would like the chance to go to this world as well"

Yuso grinned "Really, awesome!" and without thinking she just ran in.

"Yuso wait!" they ran in after her.

"Thanks Obaasan, I love you"

"You're welcome dear, I love you too"

Zenake gave her a hug then ran in as well and when she did the senkaimon closed. On the other side everyone appeared in this type of tunnel.

"Cool, so now that were all together, let's go back" Lyn said turning around but then stopped to see their way out was not there "dammit"

"Aki, don't you think it would be cool to go meet Ichigo and all the others?"

"Yeah Yuki but, augh" she sighed in aggravation "this is exactly why I didn't want to come to Japan again because I knew something like this would happen again. And who would of known this time it was someone's family member sending us there, what kinda magic was she using?"

"It doesn't really matter now since were in this place now" Courtney looked around in confusion "where in the Bleach world is this anyway?"

Daisuke scanned the area then his eyes widened in realization "Guys, we need to get moving right now"

"Why?" Kiko asked him.

"I believe I know where we are and if we stay here any longer it won't be good"

"Alright then, let's go" everyone started to walk except for Kana who just stood there sadly.

Daisuke noticed first and walked back over to her "Kana why are you just standing there?"

"My cheesecake…" she mumbled.

Daisuke rolled his eyes "You're really worrying about that now, it's just some cake"

"…But, but"

All of a sudden there was a big rumble and off in the distance there was something big charging towards them.

Lyn's eyes widened "IS THAT THE CLEANER?" she yelled.

Derek took a good look and his eyes widened as well "Oh my god IT IS!"

Courtney ran over to Kana and Daisuke "Come on Kana, I can just buy you some new cheesecake later!" she yelled but Kana still didn't moved but just stared at the ground in sadness.

"Fucking hell…" so Daisuke took drastic measures, and by drastic measures I mean he lifted Kana onto his back and took off "Well don't just stand there, RUN"

Everyone started running away at top speed for the cleaner seemed to be catching up to them. As they were running Brunette noticed a light in the distance "I see light just a little ways away!" she yelled out. It was just a few seconds later when the cleaner was right on their tail that they jumped into the light.

Serena blinked "Why does it feel like I'm floating on air?"

Everyone glanced down to see as a matter of fact they were way up in the air above the structures and buildings below. Lyn looked at the screen [breaking the 4th wall screen] with a scrunched up mad face "Son of a biiiiiiiiiiii-" she yelled out as they fell from the sky.


End file.
